cic_video_with_universal_and_paramount_ukfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney: Barney's Night Before Christmas
Barney: Barney's Night Before Christmas is a UK VHS release by Universal on 11th October 1999 and it got re-released by HiT Entertainment on 15th October 2001. Description Barney the purple dinosaur returns for a festive adventure. En route to the North Pole to see Santa, Barney and chums sing the following Yuletide numbers: 'Jingle at the Window'; 'Winter's Wonderful'; 'Deck the Halls'; 'O Christmas Tree'; 'Jolly Old St Nicholas'; 'Jingle Bells'; 'Look into Santa's Book'; 'Christmas is Our Favourite Time'; 'Wrap It Up'; '12 Days of Christmas'; 'We Wish You a Merry Christmas'; 'Up on the House Top'; and 'I Love You'. This truly magical time is given some Barney magic, when he takes BJ, Baby Bop and his friends to visit Santa Claus at the North Pole. Enjoy the excitement of looking around Santa's home with its beautiful decorations and wonderful toys. Meet Mrs Santa Claus and listen to her stories, climb aboard Santa's train for a fantastic ride, and then move on to his toy factory. With time running short the elves need help in finishing the packing, so join them in a song or two, and see how much fun working together can be. Christmas traditions are explained, and the lessons of working together and the spirit of giving are enjoyed, along with the excitement and magic that surrounds Christmas. Cast * Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: David Joyner) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jeff Brooks) * Hannah (Marisa Kuers) * Robert (Angel Velasco) * Keesha (Mera Baker) * Stephen (Chase Gallatin) * Hannah's Mom (Carolyn McCormick) * Hannah's Dad (John Swasey) * Santa Claus (Frank Baker) * Mrs. Claus (Susan Largo) * Ballerina (Audrea Ulmer) * Choir Master (Larry Haron) * Bell Choir (Austin Ball, Maurie Chandler, Monet Chandler, Sara Hickman, Jeffrey Hood and Adrianne Kangas) * Carolers (Mona Baker, Bobby Butler, Lucien Douglas, Gilbert Gonzales, Lori Plummer, Erica Rhodes and Heidi Zeko) * Heidi Zeko) Songs # Barney Theme Song # Jingle at the Window # Winter's Wonderful # Deck the Halls # Oh, Christmas Tree # Jolly Old St. Nicholas # Jingle Bells # Look into Santa's Book # Joy to the World (Instrumental) # Christmas Is Our Favourite Time Of Year # Wrap It Up # The 12 Days Of Christmas # The Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy (Instrumental) # Christmas Medley: Silent Night (Instrumental) / We Wish You a Merry Christmas # Up on the Housetop # I Love You Trailers and info Original 1999 release * Universal Pictures Videos Children's Trailer from 2000 - Barney, Fun Song Factory, Bagpuss, Clangers and Babe - Pig in the City (Short Version) * Barney Videos UK VHS Promo (Available at all Good Video Stories Now) Gallery Barneys Night Before Christmas UK VHS Front Cover.jpg Barneys Night Before Christmas UK VHS Back Cover.jpg Barneys Night Before Christmas UK VHS Tape Label.jpg Category:2001 VHS Releases Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:VHS Category:1999 VHS Releases Category:BBFC U Category:Children's Videos by Universal Category:Universal logo from 1997 to 2012 Category:Barney & Friends Category:HIT Entertainment